Ameaças do passado
by maddiesmt
Summary: No dia do seu casamento, Nakiri Erina é surpreendida por uma presença muito desagradável. Tradução em português de "Threats from the past"


CAPÍTULO I - Visita desagradável.

Nakiri Erina viajou cuidadosamente seus lindos olhos ametistas procurando imperfeições no vestido da noiva. Cada pérola e cada renda pareciam estar em seu lugar. Sendo um perfeccionista, como ela era, não podia permitir quaisquer falhas. Deixou a mão direita, a que carregava o impressionante anel de noivado da joalheria Tifanny, explorar a maciez da seda. Seu corpo voluptuoso estava elegantemente envolto no mais belo dos vestidos já vistos. Não era tão extravagante quanto ao de Alice, mas tinha todos os detalhes que a faziam lembrar-se de sua personalidade altiva e confiante.

Seu cabelo loiro estava em um coque solto com algumas mechas selvagens livres junto com uma tiara no valor de uma verdadeira rainha. Definitivamente o contraste que a define. Uma rainha rebelde. Um último olhar para o espelho e ela podia ver, em toda a sua figura, a metódica, mas também feroz Nakiri Erina. Ela deixou um sorriso adornar seu lindo rosto. Atrás dela, ela podia ouvir um soluço de sua dama de honra.

-Mou Megumi- chan! Não comece a chorar agora! Você vai arruinar sua maquiagem e nós não queremos isso certo?

-Desculpe Alice-chan! É só que ... Erina- chan parece uma verdadeira princesa.

Erina corou com os elogios de uma de suas queridas amigas.

-Finalmente, esse dia chegou! Bem, pelo menos em casamentos, posso dizer que te ultrapassei, prima. E pensar que havia um tempo atrás, em nossos dias de escola, que eu pensei que você iria se casar primeiro.

\- Senhorita Alice, por favor, pare de provocar Erina - sama em seu dia especial. - Arato Hisako, sendo a madrinha de casamento, estava obviamente preocupada com a direção que esta conversa estava tomando.

\- Tudo bem, Hisako, deixe ela se divertir. Nada no mundo vai me derrubar hoje.

\- MEU DEUS! Quem é você e o que você fez com minha querida prima?

As meninas na sala compartilharam uma risadinha antes de uma delas trazer um assunto importante para a mesa.

-Então eu acredito que tudo está resolvido, certo?

-Sim, Erina - sama. Nós só precisamos colocar seu véu.

-Certo.

-Espere um minuto! - a Nakiri de cabelos brancos percebeu que algo estava errado.

-O que é Alice-chan? - a voz de Megumi pareceu tremer.

-Bem, você sabe, quando eu estava viajando com Ryo-kun em nossa lua de mel no Reino Unido, ouvimos sobre uma tradição de casamento para trazer boa sorte para os recém-casados. E bem, não machucaria ninguém se tentássemos, certo?

-Senhorita Alice, acredito que não temos tempo a perder com isso ..

-Espere Hisako! - Erina impediu que sua melhor amiga lhe desse o melhor discurso "Não comece, Alice" e fez sinal para que sua prima continuasse.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, há esse velho ditado que diz que toda noiva tem que ter com ela "Algo velho, algo azul ... Algo emprestado e algo novo". Então, tecnicamente, você só tem o novo… que é o seu vestido e a tiara. Você ainda precisa de algo, velho, algo azul e algo emprestado ".

Erina franziu a testa. Ela costumava apenas ignorar e seguir sua programação. Mas algo sobre este dia e o desejo de finalmente ser feliz para sempre com alguém especial ... algo sobre aquele profundo medo de perdê-lo que a caçava de vez em quando ... a ansiedade da própria vida e esse novo caminho que ela optou por seguir ... algo nela instigou que essa tradição aleatória fosse feita.

E depois de algumas considerações ela deu sua resposta com um sorriso tímido adorando seus lábios - Vamos fazer isso!

-Bem dito Erin ... O QUÊ ?! ERINA-SAMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ SE SENTINDO BEM? VOCÊ ESTÁ COM FEBRE? - Hisako quase perdeu a cabeça. Sua melhor amiga provavelmente estava ficando louca devido à proximidade com o Nakiri de olhos vermelhos.

\- Claro que não Hisako é só ... - A herdeira corou e desviou o olhar. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela olhou para o anel de noivado. Ela não precisou dizer outra palavra. Hisako respirou fundo e começou a atribuir tarefas.

-Vamos fazer isso! Megumi -chan e Alice -sama!

-SIM! - as duas damas de honra aplaudiram, o que fez o sorriso de Erina se alargar ainda mais. Ela realmente estava grata por ter amigas tão incríveis.

\- Então, precisamos de algo azul ... hm ... bem, eu acho que podemos adicionar algumas hortênsias azuis do jardim da mansão ao seu buquê. Eu vou pegar.

-Sim… deixe a especialista em ervas medicinais cuidar das plantas!

Hisako olhou para a Nakiri casada e decidiu ignorá-la.

-Ainda precisamos do algo velho e do algo emprestado ... - Nisso, as garotas começaram a planejar como poderiam fazê-lo e ao mesmo tempo se organizavam para não atrasar o casamento. O noivo certamente teria um ataque cardíaco se a noiva demorasse demais.

A sempre doce e tímida Megumi fechou os olhos e começou a visualizar seus amigos que logo se tornariam marido e mulher. Sua experiência com mangás shoujou e sua alma romântica a ajudou a finalmente ter uma ideia do item emprestado.

-Hm… Erina -chan… eu acredito que tenho o item emprestado perfeito para você.Mas eu tenho que ir buscá-lo.

-E o que é Megumi -chan? - Mesmo que Hisako confiasse em Megumi com todo seu coração. Ela não deixaria qualquer item aleatório ser adicionado ao vestido de sua melhor amiga.

\- Hm..bem é só uma coisinha que lembra muito o relacionamento deles ... Mas tenho certeza de que vai se encaixar perfeitamente no seu vestido Erina-chan. Se eu trouxer aqui você pode dar uma olhada Hisako-chan, mas eu estou confiante sobre isso. - As garotas Nakiri e Hisako ficaram um pouco surpresas com o tom convincente de sua voz e o olhar determinado que a morena compartilhava.

-Não fale mais Megumi-chan. Eu absolutamente confio em você - Erina deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. Ela entendeu como sua mente romântica agia. Foi como assistir a um de seus mangás shoujou favoritos ganharem vida. Ela compartilhou esse vínculo com sua tímida amiga.

-Mou ... então acho que fico com o item antigo. Bem, eu poderia pegar algo da velha caixa de jóias da nossa família. Tenho certeza que o vovô ainda tem algumas pulseiras ou colares da nossa avó.

-Então, tudo está resolvido então. Vamos pegar isso de uma vez para que possamos chegar a tempo - Hisako deu a sua melhor amiga um sorriso tranquilizador e seguiu suas amigas para encontrar os itens que faltavam.

Quando todos saíram, Erina se concentrou em sua imagem no espelho novamente. Foi a primeira vez que ela foi deixada sozinha naquele dia. Ela podia sentir borboletas em seu estômago. Mais como borboletas epilépticas para ser preciso. Um sentimento que a lembra a primeira vez que ela percebeu que tinha se apaixonado por ele. O mesmo sentimento implacável que ela se acostumou toda vez que se viu em sua presença. E quando o primeiro beijo foi compartilhado ... Erina lembrou de seus braços delicados se enrolando em seus ombros como se fossem um salva-vidas enquanto ela estava afundando.

Mais uma vez, um belo sorriso adornou seu rosto. Ele a lembrou de como era sorrir e ela nunca se esqueceu de como fazer isso de novo.

Foi então que ela ouviu a porta sendo trancada. Ainda sorrindo, ela se virou esperando para ver suas damas de honra e madrinha. No entanto, elas não foram encontradas em lugar algum.

-Bem isso foi muito rápido gar ..- Palavras morreram no meio do caminho. Seus olhos se encontram com os escuros e cruéis.

Ela começou a respirar pesadamente ... como se todo o oxigênio no quarto tivesse acabado de desaparecer.

Erina viu um sorriso maligno em seus lábios enquanto ele a cumprimentava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela ainda fosse sua para ser controlada.

-Olá Erina- Sua voz profunda e fria ecoou pela sala.

e com toda a força que ainda a mantinha unida e em pé ... ela consegue se dirigir a ele.

-P..Pai ..

#

Olá Olá!

Eu avisei que ia traduzir a fic "Threats from the past", não foi?! Então aqui está o primeiro capiíulo traduzido para a minha lingua nativa, o português! é uma pena não ter mais fics nessa língua e por isso tem sido um desafio enorme escrever essa fic em inglês. Mas, ao que parece, ta dando certo. Então resolvi adiantar ela em português para todos os entendedores dessa língua lind lingua portuguesa. Acho também que conseguirei alcançar meus colegas que falam espanhol e outras línguas latinas como o francês e o italiano..uma vez que nossas línguas são tão parecidas. Sei disso porque nunca fiz espanhol na vida e ja li varias fics em espanhol por aqui. Inclusive, parabéns a todos os meus colegas escritores da lingua espanhola! Vocês arrasam! Espero que aproveitem essa fic e que me deixem um comentáriozinho pra saber se posso continuar a tradução ou me ater apenas ao inglês. Obg a todos pelo incentivo que tenho recebido em Threats from the past...espero q Ameaças do passado tenha a mesma repercussão e Até a próxima! ;)


End file.
